


Why Didn't You Listen? (Yata Misaki x Reader Angst)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Injury, K Project - Freeform, Misaki Yata - Freeform, Possible Character Death, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: After fighting with you back at bar HOMRA, you and Yata fight against a member of .Angst, Injury, Reference to the dead





	Why Didn't You Listen? (Yata Misaki x Reader Angst)

Yata growled as he swung at the green vigilante, his teeth bared as he advanced upon the skilled ninja. His anger was strong in his veins, and all he saw was red; he wanted to take care of this asshole.

He could see you in the corner of his eye, coming from the other side. What the hell were you doing there?! He jabbed his metal rod at his opponent, shouting to you.

“Get outta here! You’ll only mess me up!”

Before he could make another move, the masked opponent quickly used her aura to shoot up at the metal rods holding up the corner of the room, causing the stability to crumble and have the rods fall inward, which Yata was caught under before he could blink. He grunted in pain as the rods landed on him, and hurriedly tried to shove them off of himself, but failing to as they were too heavy for him to lift on his own. The only other person who could possibly help him was that cat girl, and she was useless in this circumstance.

The masked ninja turned toward you, no longer worrying about the red clansman.

“I’ll take you out first…”

“Just try it!”

With your weapon at the ready, you rushed at the enemy, ready to take them on.

______________________________________________________________

Yata watched in horror as you were thrown against the wall with ease, landing on the ground with a heavy thud. He struggled earnestly, his muscles tired from trying to push hundreds of pounds of metal from his body. He had to help you, protect you, keep anything else from harming you. 

“I’ll kill ya, you rotten ninja! I’LL KILL YA!!!”

The ninja simply tsked at the vanguard and took Anna from her imprisonment, holding her tightly and morphing through the opposite wall with ease, making their escape.

Yata growled and shouted out, pure rage flowing through his body, and he felt a surge of power rush through him, which he used to throw the metal rods from his body. He started to rush after Anna and her kidnapper, but quickly remembered you. He turned to look at you with terrified eyes, still seeing you in your crumpled position, and hurried over, kneeling beside you and gently lifting you up in his arms. He couldn’t help but glare down at you as he spoke, his blood boiling beneath his skin.

“What the hell?! Why would ya do something so reckless like that?! For fuck’s sake, you couldn’t leave shit alone, could ya?!”

He looked down at your face, seeing typical bruises and cuts, but noticed that your expression was twisted in extreme pain, an anguished cry escaping your mouth. Something was wrong. There was something else causing you so much pain…

The red-head hurriedly began to undress your top half to look for an injuries, but felt his heart sink when he saw a purple blotch forming on your abdomen. He lightly ran his fingertips over the discolored skin, pulling them away quickly when you flinched. He knew what that meant; it was as obvious as the hole in the ceiling. He looked down at you, tears beginning to cloud his vision.

“You… Ya shouldn’t have come here… look what happened! I couldn’t… I couldn’t protect ya… “

He felt so many emotions tug at his heart; guilt for not being able to keep you safe, anger because you didn’t listen, fear of losing you, regret of ever fighting with you to begin with. He pulled you tighter to his chest, shaking as he struggled to hold back the sobs that wracked his body, the tears that had welled up in his eyes falling onto your hair. He didn’t want you to die; he had said many things back at the bar, but he didn’t really mean any of them, especially not his comment about you “going off and dying, for all he cared.” 

He didn’t know what to do. He was so frightened, and he didn’t know very much about medical assistance beyond the basics. He could feel your body begin to get heavier, and he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, holding you tighter to his own body as he sat back on his heels, his tears warming your skin as they fell onto your neck.

“Wh-Why…. Why couldn’t it ‘ave been me?” he asked, his voice cracking.

He took in a breath and looked up at the sky through the hole that had been made, his tears streaking his face.

 

“Mikoto… what do I do?”


End file.
